Chiaki Enno
Main= Chiaki Enno is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human girl with dark violet hair, dark blue eyes, a priest robe and a guardian bracelet. Chiaki is 16 years old (17 at the end of the series) and the master of four guardian spirits, namely Zenki, Lulupapa, Goki and Vasara. Chiaki is currently a Shrine Maiden but training to become a Miko (Shinto Priestess), so she can preserve the Enno legacy. She is very hot tempered, yet she can also be kind as she deeply cares about her family, friends and guardian spirits and would do anything to protect them. This also makes her very courageous, as she gets hold of herself and overcomes her fears even in the most desperate situations. Chiaki is a 55th generation descendant of Ozunu Enno. She is also related to Saki and Jukai, who are her grandmother and her grandmother's brother. Miki Souma sometimes refers to Chiaki as "Jou-chan" (little Miss). While Chiaki first uses spells and charms to ward off evil spirits, she later also gets the Yin-Yang Dragon Sword to defend herself and others. (the latter only happens in the manga) Chiaki has received years of training from her grandmother Saki Enno and was bestowed with the power of the Vajura and the Guardian Bracelet by her ancestor Ozunu Enno to allow Chiaki to harness the power of Zenki and sufficiently aid her two Demon Gods (Zenki and Goki) in their continuous struggle against the forces of evil. Through the training from Saki, Chiaki gradually perfects each of the secrets and spells which are passed on in the Enno family from generation to generation. Chiaki will eventually follow the footsteps of Ozunu to become the world's leading exorcist. Chiaki's personality Chiaki and Zenki While Chiaki starts out very immature and only wanting Zenki as her servant, she soon learns to manage the whole Enno Shrine by herself and gets very bothered by Zenki's constant nagging and teasing. Through the course of the series, Chiaki becomes a young woman and adapts to new situations. She cares a lot about her friends and especially about her Demon Gods. We can see that she cares a great deal about Zenki, but things go never beyond her treating him like a little brother as Zenki never manages to forgive the Ennos for sealing him away, their relationship never changes beyond that. In Episode 26 of the anime, Chiaki gets so tired of Zenki that she kicks him out of the shrine and gets herself a new guardian. Chiaki is so tired of Zenki in this episode that she completely ignores him and is now seemingly obsessed with the cute, little and fuzzy Lulupapa. At first, Zenki just thinks that he can handle things by himself, but when he fails to release his seals by calling out "Vajura-On-Ark!" over and over again (instead of the full spell, he just calls out these words), Chibi Zenki ends up meeting Guren, who immediately shows him his place by smacking him around. No matter how desperate Zenki gets, the Guardian Bracelet just won't glow for him. We learn that while Chiaki doesn't need Zenki, Zenki does need Chiaki, even if he'd rather die than admit it. While Zenki and Chiaki always keep fighting each other over their different opinions and the fact that Zenki regularly curses at Chiaki doesn't help matters. Chiaki can be rather mean, but most of time this is because she has been mistreated beforehand. She only treats Zenki the way she does, because of a big misunderstanding, when they first met. Zenki wanted to kill Chiaki to regain his freedom and get his revenge on Ozunu for sealing him without telling him why. Zenki just felt hurt and Chiaki couldn't understand why Zenki attacked her, because he didn't tell her about his feelings. While she previously saw him as the good demon, her grandmother Saki told her about, she was now afraid of him and acted in self defense. While it's neither Zenki's nor Chiaki's fault both of them lose the other one's trust as Chiaki couldn't forgive Zenki for trying to kill her and Zenki couldn't forgive her for turning him into a Chibi and punishing him. Zenki just wanted to get away from her and regain his freedom, and felt used by Chiaki. Being to young and inexperienced to notice, Chiaki was just mean to Zenki and felt that he needed to slowly needs to regain her trust. While Chiaki is usually a kind and caring girl, this situation just showed a very bad side of her. Despite their differences, they still manage to work together as a team somehow, eventhough it only might be because Zenki needs Chiaki and Chiaki would be pretty much screwed if the Karuma Beasts attacked her when she's on her own. Chiaki and Akira/Goki Chiaki later meets someone, who respects and understands her when she meets Akira. No matter his background (which differs in the anime and the manga), he treats her like a gentleman and respects her for being herself. He shows her kindness and is treated with kindness in return. From the very moment they meet, the two of them get along very well and this doesn't end when Akira awakens as Goki. As Goki, he becomes more mature and later on is reminded of his former wife. Goki deeply respected his former wife. Their unlikely romance between a human woman and a Demon God resulted in Goki becoming a loving and caring father. While the affections between Chiaki and Akira are still young and cut short, because of the abrupt ending of the series, it is very clear that Chiaki and Akira have a thing for each other when they watch the stars together on Akira's birthday and discuss intimate details of his former life as both Goki and Akira. Chiaki's parents Little is known about Chiaki's parents, who are hinted to be archaeologists that are on a constant journey to different places worldwide due to the nature and requirements of their career. As a result, their actual appearances and personalitlies both remain unknown. Out of this also results that it's unquestionable that Chiaki is a very strong young maiden from the start since she has to take on the role of being the mistress of the Enno Shrine and has to earn a living all by her own. Anime/Manga Chiaki first appears as an ordinary shrine maiden, who lives in the Enno Shrine with her grandmother Saki. When Nekomaru and Inumaru break the seal on a Seed of Evil, they become transformed into a two-headed monster and attack Chiaki and her grandmother, and Saki tells Chiaki to used the guardian bracelet. As Chiaki uses the bracelet to protect herself and her grandmother, she unseals Zenki, who then proceeds to fight the monster. Notes * In some translations, she is called Cherry Nai. It has to be assumed that someone went and translated her name, although it's common knowledge that people's names must not be translated, yet such grave mistakes can be seen in many other anime and manga series... ** Just keep in mind that her actual name is Chiaki Enno (or '''Enno Chiaki' in the Japanese naming order). |-|OVA= ''This section covers Chiaki's appearance in the Original Video Animation Kishin Douji Zenki Gaiden: Anki Kitan. (better known as the Kishin Douji Zenki OVA) Chiaki Enno is a human girl. In the setting of Anki Kitan, she is 17 years old. Despite her young age, she is a well-known professional exorcist. In General Taking many clues from the manga like Chiaki's clothes from late in the series, this incarnation of Chiaki acts way more mature than the one seen in most other timelines of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. This especially notable when she doesn't yell at or punish Chibi Zenki for his sassy behaviour of snatching away her food, eating it and drinking tea before his master has started eating and drinking, which is considered rude in Asian cultures. When she later on doesn't heal Zenki's scar from his fight against the titular Anki Kitan, it might be her punishing him after all, but leaving her guardian wounded after a fight is still a very unusual behaviour for Chiaki, as she usually cares about them. Yet, it is very likely that she didn't do this on purpose, but rather because of it's a reflection of her own mental scar, which will be explained further down in this section. Chiaki in the OVA Chiaki first appears when she meets two young women in a foreign village. At first they think that she's a tourist, but when she tells them that she's looking for "Ibuki's house", it immediately dawns on them. She has to be the exorcist they called for! Chiaki then introduces herself as "Chiaki Enno the exorcist" and welcomed by them. A short time later, the three young women are seen walking down a set of stairs. Once they reach a meadow, one of the two young women turns around an tells Chiaki that they told their mother not to call an exorcist. When Chiaki tells the girl that she's 17, the girl gets upset and doubts Chiaki's qualities as an exorcist. More content will be added soon... Gallery Chiaki OVA.png|Chiaki as she appears at the beginning of the OVA More images will be added soon... |-|Ingame= In the games Chiaki appears in all of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, as Zenki needs her to transform from his Chibi form into his true form, the Demon God form. In most of these games, the player takes control of either Zenki, Chiaki, or even both of them. Battle Raiden In the first SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, Chiaki is a minor character that only appears in a few cutscenes. In the main game, she shows up in the beginning and then never appears again. She often talks to Zenki, but can't be seen anywhere on screen. One may wonder if Chiaki is hiding somewhere or the developers just decided to let her out of this, so that the game wouldn't turn into some kind of escort mission, as throughout the whole game, the player is playing as Zenki. While Chiaki never fights by herself, yet she is important to Zenki, as she enables him to transform into his true form by using the Vajura-On-Ark spell and the Guardian Bracelet. Den Ei Rei Bu In the second SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu, Chiaki is a major character. In the actual jump-and-run passages, the player mainly plays as Chiaki, while they only take control of Zenki in the boss and anime sequence battles. Chiaki appears in most of the cutscenes. In the anime sequence battles, she acts as a supporting character to Zenki, enabling him to use his "Double Diamond Horn Strike" ("Aigirougi"), by helping him out with her "Khan"-fire spell. Jump-and-run Controls Chaki is able to walk to the left or right. She can also jump, throw fire balls or even shoot a large fire blade at her foe. The latter can be done by holding down the attack button, which causes Chiaki to charge up, and releasing it. Holding down the attack button also enables her to run around at a very fast pace. The controls for Chiaki and Chibi Zenki stages are identical, but there are some slight differences: * Chiaki shoots faster than Chibi Zenki and can have more fire balls on screen at the same time * Chibi Zenki's fire balls are stronger than Chiaki's * Chiaki's charged attack has her shoot a large fire blade that hits multiple foes in a row, while Zenki's large fire ball only hits one enemy Anime Sequence Battle Zenki is the only Anime Sequence Battle character to have an assist character. Chiaki appears to help Zenki whenever he uses the two variants of his "Aigirougi" attack. Zenki will prepare his attack and the action will switch to Chiaki, who throws some fire spell tags while screaming "Khan!". The tags will fuse with Zenki's Diamond Horn and allow him to attack his foe with a powerful fire blast. Being an assist character, Chiaki doesn't have her own health bar and she also can't be hit or targeted by enemies. Though this only counts for the Anime Sequence Battles. In jump-and-run mode, Chiaki and Chibi Zenki share their health bar instead. Two Chiakis?! There is also an oddity about Chiaki's appearance in the Anime Sequence Battles, that only happens when both players play as Zenki in the Multiplayer Anime Sequence Battle. When both Zenkis use Aigirougi, they will both be assisted by two identical Chiakis! While the second player's Zenki has his own alternate palette, his Chiaki will be the same as regular Chiaki. It is unknown why the developers didn't give "Green Zenki" an alternate palette Chiaki. This gives the strange impression that Chiaki doesn't know which Zenki she's supposed to aid, so she runs back and forth between them to help both instead. Tenchi Meidou In the third SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, Chiaki is a major character. While in the overworld (board game mode), the player controls her and uses her spells to interact with the surrounding area. Though she doesn't appear in battle mode, where the player plays als Zenki, Goki or other allied characters instead. Chiaki also appears in some of the game's cutscenes. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) In the Sega Game Gear game, the player can chose to either play as Zenki or Chiaki. This affects which paths the player can use to progress through the game's individual levels. For most of the time, the player can play as either character, but there's a section where the player is unable to play as Zenki and forced to always chose Chiaki. This is after Zenki's boss battle against Hiki the Black Tortoise. As the player has to use Rudra against Hiki, Zenki dies and is now sealed in some kind of crystal ball. When Chiaki is utterly hopeless, Goki appears, protects her from Hiki, defeats Hiki and introduces himself. Goki explains that he needs the five cosmic elements to restore Zenki's body. Sadly Goki is a cutscene only NPC and can't help Chiaki, so she needs to find those elements by herself. There's also the fact that even if Goki would be a playable character, he would likely be unavailable at this moment as he needs to stay fixed in a specific pose to perform the "Strategy of Resurrection". After Chiaki has brought all five elements, Goki will smile at her and revive Zenki. We can now play both as Zenki and as Chiaki again. Chiaki's playstile is generally very similar as how she plays in Den Ei Rei Bu. Chiaki can shoot fireballs at her foes, but in Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear, she's also able to chose different spell tags from a wheel-like menu, which gives her more possibilies. As it is unknown which moves Chiaki can use by the wheel-like menu, this section still needs more research... Vajura Fight Introduction and Personality Chiaki first appears in the intro cutscene style dialogue of the game, which depicts him her with a more mature personality from the later chapters of the manga. Unlike her character from the other games, Chiaki from this game can't only shot fireballs, but also punch, kick and aslap foes. In the latter case she uses a bundle of spell tags to slap the foe. Chiaki also uses this spell tag slap attack while she's in mid-air, causing her to curl up and hit her foe with great force. Chiaki will also show a shocked reaction whenever she sees her friends getting captured ingame. Those friends aren't the main characters, but actually other girls from Guardian Villiage, which Chiaki often meets while going to school or in the earlier episodes of the anime. Chiaki's more mature personality also makes her act more respectful towards Zenki and allows the two of them to perform better as a team instead of arguing with each other like they are known to. Ingame Stats Chiaki has a medium defense and gets smacked around less than Chibi Zenki, but more then Demon God Zenki. Chiaki offense is also slightly better than Chibi Zenki's, while her spell tag slaps and "Khan"-fire spell deal comparable damage to Demon God Zenki's regular attacks. Chiaki has a medium size, which makes her neither hard nor easy to get hit by enemies, but she has a smaller hitbox while curling up and attacking in mid-air. Chiaki is a bit faster than Demon God Zenki and has a medium jumping height. Her main fighting style has her punch and kick her foes and usually ends her combo by using the spell tag slap or the "Khan"-fire spell. She can also crouch punch and crouch kick. While Chiaki can't use any special abilties, she can collect the Guardian Bracelet, which is an item that is randomly dropped by enemies and scripted events. What happens now is dependent on whether there's a second player playing as Zenki or no second player playing. If Chiaki is alone, she will use the Guardian Bracelet to call Zenki, who will then appear in his Demon God form and perform the Vajura Beam Excorcism. This cause a boss to lose about 50 percent of their health. If Zenki is called while normal monsters are onscreen, he will take out most minor foes instantly. After this Zenki will leap away and will only return the next time Chiaki uses a Guardian Bracelet. If the first or second player is playing Zenki and the other player is playing Chiaki, collecting the Guardian Bracelet will cause Chiaki to heal both her and Zenki's wounds, while Zenki collecting the Guardian Bracelet will have two different outcomes depending on his current form. If Zenki is a Chibi, he will turn into his Demon God form and if Zenki already is in his Demon God form, he will use Rudra and destroy all non-boss enemies on screen and deal about 75 percent of damage to bosses. More content will be added soon... |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= Anime alone Karuma seed chiaki anime.png|Someone carelessly holding a Karuma Seed, obviously worrying Chiaki (Episode 10) Chiaki anime.png|Chiaki listening to her grandmother Saki (Episode 22) Chiaki anime 2.png|Chiaki (Episode 22) final Episode 51 Chiaki don't leave anime.png|After the final battle, there are no more Karuma Seeds left, so with a heavy heart, Chiaki has to part with Zenki and Akira. Chiaki: "But even if I set you free..." Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime.PNG|'Chiaki: "This world is too full of humans and noise, you can't even take a nap in peace."' Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime 2.PNG|Tears run down Chiaki's face as she has to make a tough decision. Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime 3.PNG|'Chiaki: "This is how it should be."' After this line, she seals Chibi Zenki and Akira, so they can rest in peace until they are needed again. with Zenki Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 2) Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting (Episode 2) Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting (Episode 25) Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Demon God Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form (Episode 25) with grandmother Saki Saki chiaki anime.png|Grandmother Saki stopping Chiaki from going after Zenki (Episode 22) Saki chiaki anime 2.png|Saki and Chiaki being outside the Enno Shrine (Episode 22) with Lulupapa Chiaki Lulupapa anime 3.png|A serious Chiaki with Lulupapa sitting on her shoulder (Episode 27) Chiaki Lulupapa Kazue anime.png|Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder with Miss Kazue in the background (Episode 29) Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa being curious about a recent event (Episode 30) Chiaki Lulupapa anime 2.png|Chiaki with Lulupapa at the end of Episode 30 Manga Volume 1 Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki as a little girl Chiaki saki manga.png|Chiaki with her grandmother Saki Enno Shrine manga with little Chiaki.png|Shortly after her grandmother Saki has taught her how to unseal Zenki, Chiaki (as a little girl) can be seen cheering. Chiaki manga 2.png|Chiaki wearing her robes and tying her belt GS Zenki manga.png|Demon God Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background Volume 5 Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Pentagram Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Volume 8 and 10 Chiaki Lulupapa devsketch manga.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa as they appear in the devsketches section of Volume 8. This is actually the only known time, that Lulupapa actually makes an appearance in the manga. Zenki manga cover 10.png|Chiaki as she appears in the coverart of Volume 10. Volume 12 Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki gains a magical battle armor. Ozunu has finally accepted her as his successor. Vasara manga 3.png|When Chiaki, Zenki and Goki need his aid, Vasara is freed by a mysterious young swordsman and saves Chiaki from one of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's fierce jaws. |-|Gallery (Ingame)= Games Batoru Raiden (Battle Raiden) Chiaki.png|Chiaki as she appears ingame Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her Chiaki sprite Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite from the beginning of the game. Chiaki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's facial expressions Zenki battle raiden game over.png|Chiaki's dead spirit berating Chibi Zenki on his failure, if the player loses a life. Chiaki Vajura on Ark Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki as she appears in the Vajura on Ark-transformation cutscene while casting the aforementioned spell to turn Chibi Zenki back into his true form. Den Ei Rei Bu Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the jump-and-run sections Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Demon God Zenki in the Game Over screen Chiaki scared sprite Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki when she's getting jumpscared by a mini boss Zenki 2 00011.png|Hiruda talking to Chiaki Zenki 2 00023.png|Karuma talking to Chiaki Chiaki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki as she appears in the intro of the anime sequence battles Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki aiding Zenki in the anime sequence battles... Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|...with her "Khan" fire spell Chiaki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the menu screens Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's cutscenes Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki as she appears in the Vajura on Ark-transformation cutscene of this game. Trivia * If both players play as Zenki in the Multiplayer Anime Sequence Battle and both Zenkis use Aigirougi, they will both be assisted by two identical Chiakis! While the second player's Zenki has his own alternate palette, his Chiaki will be the same as regular Chiaki. It is unknown why the developers didn't give "Green Zenki" an alternate palette Chiaki. Tenchi Meidou Mugshots and small Sprites Chiaki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki's mugshot Chiaki sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki on the overworld Chiaki with Chibi Zenki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki cheering, because she has successfully unsealed Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki won the round! Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki idling in board game mode Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and impatiently wiggles her right foot. Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki and Chiaki lose, Chibi Zenki can be seen lying on the ground while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and occasionally kicks him with her right foot, causing him to make a funny face. Cutscenes Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears the game's cutscenes Chiaki victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's victory cutscene Vajura Fight Chiaki vajura fight.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite Chiaki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki as she appears in the normal mode ending of the game. She can be seen wearing her usual attire and the Guardian Bracelet. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Game Gear Chiaki not selected.png|Chiaki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chibi Zenki. Game Gear Chiaki cursor.png|Chiaki's player select card when the cursor is placed on her. Game Gear Chiaki selected.png|Chiaki's player select card when she is selected. Chiaki sprite KDZ GG.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite Chiaki sprite KDZ GG 2.png|Chiaki is also able to crouch. Her crouching animation in this game gives her a more realistic pose than Den Ei Rei Bu. References * Some information ('''Main' section only)'' on Chiaki was kindly provided by AzureKnight2008 and her original work can be found here: ** KDZ - --ENNO CHIAKI-- Pt.1 ** KDZ - --ENNO CHIAKI-- Pt.2 Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Female